


That's why Dr. Sexy is sexy

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Beta!Castiel, Dr. Sexy Fandom, Fanwriter!Dean, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Dean e Cas sono parecchio coinvolti nel discutere cosa renda sexy il Dottor Sexy. O, quantomeno, in cui lo è Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's why Dr. Sexy is sexy

Castiel non è mai stato un beta di troppe parole.  
“Cosa significa.” dice, e sono su skype, e la faccia di Cas ha sempre troppe rughe. “Che non puoi togliere la descrizione degli stivali da cowboy?”  
Di tutte le cose che potevano discutere – dalla scarsa caratterizzazione della dottoressa pazza-ma-sexy al debolissimo plot twist finale – dovevano parlare dell'unica cosa uscita bene. “Amico” Dean non si fa intimorire dallo sguardo raccapricciante che riceve attraverso lo schermo del pc. “Sono stivali da cowboy, okay? Sono ciò che rende sexy il Dottor Sexy.”  
Lo sente grugnire.  
“Lo stai cancellando, vero?”  
“Non fare domande stupide.”


End file.
